


Assassins and Spiders and Soldiers, Oh My!

by M7nico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phobias, Punk, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spiders, jerk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M7nico/pseuds/M7nico
Summary: 传奇刺客·冬日战士也有害怕的东西吗？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oneandonlylila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneandonlylila/gifts).
  * A translation of [Assassins and Spiders and Soldiers, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436212) by [Oneandonlylila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneandonlylila/pseuds/Oneandonlylila). 



> 感谢原作者Oneandonlylila给我授权翻译这篇可爱的小短文
> 
> 如果喜欢这篇文的话，请给原文留下小红心把~~~~
> 
> lofter地址：http://darkvan.lofter.com/post/288aed_e166afa

 

 

 

      看着Bucky Barnes，有人觉得他也会有害怕的事—不，是恐惧症吗？每个人都知道他是冬兵，这位曾是冬兵的褐发男人，高大且浑身肌肉，还有一条金属手臂。但是他也有恐惧症。

 

      有人可能会觉得这很正常，但对于Bucky而言，他把这看做一个弱点。绝对不能有一个人知道他的弱点——尤其是Steve Rogers。

 

      有时候，那地狱魔王本人才能创造出来的小生物们墙壁、房门或地板上爬行者，Bucky使出浑身解数，才能让自己不被吓得动弹不得，或在Steve面前尖叫出来。还有时候Steve动作不够快让那小恶魔逃走了，简直没有更糟的事情了。

 

      Bucky永远无法表现出他内心真正的恐惧或焦虑，他用尽全力才能平静地让Steve去搞定那些脏乎乎的小东西。Steve一如既往地当着好好先生，从没问过Bucky为什么不自己去。这可是Bucky，他什么都愿意做。

 

      某个早上，一切都不同了。深夜里，Bucky和Steve结束了漫长的任务，一路坎坷回到小公寓，他们唯一想要的就是好好睡一觉。洗完澡又分享了几个亲吻，没过几分钟他们就蜷缩在一起睡着了。后来的上午又是另一回事。

 

      等两人睡醒已经差不多上午十一点了。感谢老天，一般来说队伍会进行任务汇报，而能瘫在床上简直妙不可言。这两位还互相缠在一起，Buck先睁开了眼睛。

 

      “嘿，懒鬼。”在床单底下，Bucky解放自己的四肢，伸了个懒腰。

 

      “滚一边去。”Steve口齿不清的嘟哝着，转头躲进枕头里。

 

      “看来某人有起床气了。”Bucky回嘴。他翻过身，手指沿着Steve的脊柱向下摸索。如果他不了解这个人，他会说他听到有人开始呻吟了。

 

      “再睡五分钟，老妈。”Steve在枕头里说，这次倒是清楚多了。

 

      Bucky什么都没说，而是爬到他身上，双腿叉开放在身体两侧，开始揉捏Steve的肩膀。他在那脊背上动作着，感到手下的肌肉放松下来，然后听到从他自己的嘴里发出一声呻吟。

 

      “Buck，你干什么呢。”

 

      “叫你起床，笨蛋。”他俯下身趴在Steve后背，具体来说是在身上，在对方耳边小声说。

 

      “嗯嗯嗯，我现在就起，满意了吗混蛋？”Steve的声音还带着充满睡意的沙哑。依然在Bucky身下，但他还是翻过身让两人面对彼此。Bucky低头注视着爱人，头发顺着脸的四周垂下来。Steve不由自主的抬手碰触他的脸颊，Buck闭上眼睛钻进他的怀抱中。

 

      “你真好看，我说过吗？”Steve低声说，粉色的嘴唇上扬露出笑容。

 

      Bucky睁开眼看着Steve，眼中带着无限爱意以及，一点别的东西。让Steve没想到的是，他突然调皮地勾起嘴角。

 

      趁Steve没反应过来，他弯腰亲吻着他，先是在鼻子上，让他的男朋友鼻尖一缩，可爱极了；接下来是左脸，最终来到嘴唇上。Steve突然渴望起Bucky的碰触，加深了这个吻，很快就融化在里面了。

 

      当氛围变得的火热起来，Steve抢占先机将Bucky翻过身去。他沿着Bucky的脖颈向下亲吻着，用嘴唇玩弄着敏感点，让对方发出可爱的细小呻吟。

 

      Bucky都没意识到自己闭上了眼睛，然后他睁眼，咬住自己的舌头。在头顶的天花板上，是他见过最大的……

 

      “天花板上有只巨--特么大的蜘蛛。”这句话微弱地像耳语一般，而Bucky浑身僵住，动弹不得。

 

      “嗯哼？”Steve贴着他的脖子回应着，注意力显然还在他正在做的事情上。

 

      Bucky在Steve身下扭动着身体，盯着那只蜘蛛吐出一根丝线，向下滑动直到离Steve后背只有一尺左右的距离，接着发出一声尖叫。这带着恐惧的声音让Steve一下回过神来，他抬头看着Bucky。Bucky把他扯到床的另一边，然后蜘蛛又一次向下滑去，就在它要落下的那一刻，他跳下床去跑到了卧室最远的那面墙边。

 

      Bucky的表现让Steve摸不着头脑，他站起身走过去，但又停了下来，因为Bucky站在那里浑身发抖指着床铺的方向。然后他就看到了，那只婴儿手掌一般大小的蜘蛛，就在床上他们前一刻还躺着的地方，不知在忙活什么。

 

      Steve转身面对Bucky，看到他眼里满是不加掩饰的恐惧。他震惊极了，一点都想不明白为什么Bucky会吓成这幅样子。他知道蜘蛛会让对方不自在，但想不到会是这样让他泫然欲泣的程度。

 

      “进屋去吧，做点早饭，我来搞定这里。”Steve说着啄了一下Bucky的嘴唇，然后转身看着蜘蛛，它开始向枕头下面进发。

 

      而Bucky只能点点脑袋，走出房间，反手关上了门。

 

      ------ 一小时后 ------

 

      当Steve打开房门的时候，Bucky正缩在沙发上盯着电视上的新闻画面。他轻轻晃动着身体，依然微微颤抖。Steve看向厨房，发现Bucky已经把鸡蛋拿出来做了点吃的，但只有这些了。

 

      Steve轻轻关上门，缓步走向沙发。在Bucky身后，他双手捧在Bucky头侧弯腰向前，直到在他男友肿起的唇上落下一个吻。

 

      “嗨。”Bucky小声说。

 

      “嘿。”Steve回应道，充满喜爱地对爱人微笑着。

 

      Steve快步绕过沙发，坐下让Bucky靠过来。Bucky爬上他的大腿，依偎在他胸口。Steve看得出来，他刚刚哭过了。眼周带着粉色，双唇发肿--可能是因为他老是咬着嘴唇。

 

      Bucky抬起头，Steve擦去一滴落下的眼泪，开口说。“都搞定了，虽然把卧室翻了个底朝天，不过已经没事了。”

 

      Bucky笑着抹了抹眼睛，感到肩膀上紧绷感消失了。“谢谢你。”他小声回答。

 

      Steve双臂环绕着他，把他搂在胸前，让Bucky的脑袋埋进他脖颈。“我都不知道你害怕他们。”

 

      “我不想让你知道。”Bucky轻声回答，紧接着吸了吸鼻子。

 

      “为什么？”

 

      “我不想让你觉得我傻，居然有蜘蛛恐惧症这样的毛病。”

 

      Steve让Bucky坐直身体，困惑地看着他。“怎么会？”

 

      “我以前是可怕的杀手，人们都害怕我。我知道现在不是了，但是……我就是不想在你面前表现得那么软弱。”

 

      “Bucky，在我眼里，蜘蛛恐惧症不会让你变得弱小。我爱你，还有你所有的缺点、恐惧。我爱你，因为你就是你，笨蛋。”语毕，Steve吻上他的鼻子。

 

      “混球。”Bucky说着亲吻Steve的嘴唇，动作变得自信起来。

 

      “嗯嗯，想吃早饭吗？或者现在该说午饭了？”Steve意识到现在的时间，轻轻笑着。

 

      “嗯，现在不想。我想和你多待一会儿。”Bucky在他腿上找了个舒服的姿势，看着电视上随便什么节目。

 

      Steve亲吻他的头顶，回答道。“你说什么都行。”

 

 

 

      END


End file.
